


Let's Get Together

by not3kidsinatrenchcoat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not3kidsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/not3kidsinatrenchcoat
Summary: In this universe Ben didn't take any extension after the 8 weeks of his original assignment ended in 2009, despite him and Leslie having a brief makeout session post Harvest Fest that they decide not to talk about. Instead he took a job in DC and works there. He visits Pawnee again in 2014, where he texts Leslie to have coffee while he's in town. Leslie has dated a few guys since Ben and Ben has a girlfriend, although their relationship is rocky. He and Leslie have a one night stand and get into a big fight the next day when Ben tells her he technically has a girlfriend. He goes back to DC, they don't talk again. Leslie finds out she's pregnant and decides to just raise the baby along side Ann/Chris their new son (whose real father is Ron Swanson, as a donor parent. watch the series finale again. That kid is a freaking Mini Ron). She only tells Ben when she finds out it's triplets. Both of them want to be the best parents and neither wants a legal battle, so they split the kids and raise them separately, Leslie with Sonia and Ben with Stephen and Westley, who believe they are just twins. Not a great idea, but neither was the idea the other people in The Parent Trap had.





	Let's Get Together

**August 2028**

“Still not talking?” Stephen Wyatt asked his twin brother, sitting next to him on a bench outside the principal’s office. Classes at their new school was starting in three days, so the school’s hallway was empty except for the two boys. The only other sound was a whirring robot vacuum scuttling around the halls to prep the school for its new year. Westley shook his head adamantly and returned to reading his book. Except for Westley’s green glasses, the only way most people could tell them apart was Westley’s face was almost constantly in some book he was reading. This time Westley was reading Game of Thrones, a hardback copy from his dad’s library.

“Fine, I’ll do the talking for both of us. I’m impressed, you’ve given I and dad the silent treatment for three months now.” Stephen leaned against the back of the bench and waited for his brother to take the bait and correct his grammar, but Westley didn’t say anything. Stephen sighed, worried his brother would not help him out now that he needed it.

“Look, I didn’t want to move, dad made us, I know I’m the older one but we’re still kind of the same age,” Stephen said, repeating the same thing he’d said a before their move from Washington DC to Indiana earlier that year, after their dad quit his job to work for the state’s new Governor. In protest of the move, Westley had ceased speaking to his dad and anyone else, including his brother. It had seemed very unfair to Stephen; he’d been hurt that his best friend was punishing him for their dad's decision, but they still communicated. They had developed their own way of talking, with Stephen interpreting for his brother, using what seemed to be a made up twin language.

“I wish one of us knew how to do PowerPoint,” Stephen said, crossing his arms and thinking out loud, “Dad says he uses that for all his presentations at work.” He looked over at Westley who put his bookmark in the book and closed it. “You’ll help?” Westley nodded. The principal’s office opened and both of them sat up.

“Come in,” the receptionist’s voice said from inside the office. Westley picked up his backpack and looked down the hallway for their dad. Not seeing their dad the two walked inside, sitting down in two of the three chairs opposite the principal of their new middle school. Westley set his backpack on the floor, where he occasionally glanced at it longing to resume his reading.

“Thank you for waiting,” Principal Diane Lewis said with a friendly smile, “I’m Principal Lewis, and you must be the trip,” she paused, looking down at her paperwork, “the Wyatt twins.”

“Our dad is running late,” Stephen quickly explained to Diane, pointing at the third chair for Ben, “but he says both of us should be moved up and start eighth grade this year.” He looked at Westley, who nodded enthusiastically. Moving up a grade had been a given in their old school in Virginia, but the move now took them away from a school with art and music programs designed more for Stephen’s talents. Ben had scheduled this special meeting with the principal, but in his absence, Stephen was relying on Westley’s input.

“Well, based on your transcripts, I agree that Westley should start eighth grade, but,” Diane Lewis paused and picked up Stephen’s transcript, reading over it again. Stephen looked at his brother with a pitiable look on his face.

“There are different kinds of intelligence,” Westley began to say, mimicking his dad’s earlier words, and stopping when the receptionist buzzed in on the speakerphone to say that Mr. Wyatt had arrived. Westley gave Stephen an expression that Stephen interpreted as “I tried, but.” Stephen took his cue from Westley and turned to face Diane.

“At my old school, I took extra classes in art and music and,” Stephen bent down and opened his own backpack, which he had tossed behind Westley’s on the floor. He pulled out a drawing pad, opening it to his drawings and notes from his previous teachers.

“These are incredible,” she said approvingly, flipping through the pages of sketches. Stephen smiled, pointing out pages as she turned to them, especially proud of himself.

“I also wrote these songs,” Stephen said, pulling a CD out of the front of his backpack, adding, “when I was 11.” Diane took the disc from him and inserted it into the computer on her desk. The music started to play and Diane nodded approvingly along to the music. Westley gave Stephen a thumbs up, then a look of horror, remembering the content of one of the tracks.

“We should stop it after this one,” Stephen said, relieved when Diane paused the music. She picked up the transcript again and reviewed it. “Principal Lewis, I know I don’t have the best math scores or whatever, and yeah, I never did homework for half of sixth grade for what I called political reasons, but I’m good at a lot of other shi–, stuff. Plus Westley needs me to speak for him,” Stephen pointed to his brother, who nodded again.

“Speak for him? I didn’t know Westley had speech issues,” Diane said as she reached for Westley’s files. Diane was flustered by this news, as she prided herself in being prepared for every meeting she held.

“His speech issues are that he’s an asshole,” Stephen said, only loudly enough for Westley to hear. Westley glared at his brother, who spoke louder for the principal. “He doesn’t talk because he’s very shy.” Stephen gave Westley a thumbs up and Westley covered his face out of embarrassment. Diane opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted when her office door swung open and Ben Wyatt entered, apologizing for his tardiness.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Ben said, rushing into the office and sitting down next to Stephen. “I am so sorry, Principal Lewis, my new boss is, well, she’s the Governor and she’s kind of a dick, which I get, all things considered, but,” Ben stopped rambling and looked from his sons to their new principal. “Please don’t tell the Governor I called her a dick.”

“I generally don’t tell parents of students another parent called them a dick,” Diane said, trying to hide her smile.

“I know Westley won’t say anything,” Stephen adding, “Can I please skip a grade with him to make sure he keeps his trap shut?” Even Westley giggled a bit at this.

“We do have several art classes I think Stephen would excel in,” Diane said, looking over at Ben. “As far as his math and science scores, we can have him take a few placement tests. And if Stephen needs help for that, we students that get extra credit for being tutors.”

“The students are the tutors?” Ben asked as he looked over a sheet Diane handed him to sign. Stephen noticed the form was titled something about advancing a grade and he fist pumped in victory.

“Yes. In fact, three of our students won a state championship in the Mathlete competition last year. An accounting firm in town actually tried to hire one of them.”

“What a nerd,” Ben said under his breath, even though he was very impressed. Ben turned to Stephen, “If you do these make up tests for your classes,” he didn’t have to finish before Stephen had agreed. Westley was buried again in his book, which he had snuck out of his backpack when no one was looking.

“I’m their sole guardian,” Ben said as he handed back the form to Diane. She nodded and went stood to place carefully it in one of the filing cabinets in her office.

“Our mom divorced him and abandoned us to go to South America when we were three months old,” Stephen added.

“You don’t need to tell everyone our whole deal,” Ben said, then noticing the CD case on the desk. “Oh, I see Stephen gave you his CD.”

“I have to say, I am very impressed by these songs,” Diane said, pressing play on the computer. “Was he really eleven when he wrote these?”

“Yep,” Ben said proudly, “I only let him record the instrumental, the vocals are actually by Mouse Rat. Don’t play track two. It’s surprisingly raunchy.”

“My kids are huge Mouse Rat fans,” Diane said, pointing to a photo on the corner of her desk, a boy the twin’s age and two twenty something girls.

“Who’s the hottie?” Stephen asked. Diane looked at Ben, who shook his head and mouthed an apology.

“My daughters are both in their twenties, Stephen,” Diane said diplomatically as possible, then looking over at Ben, “but my son is only 10 months older than you two, and all students are welcome, very LG,”

“No idea yet,” Ben mouthed at Diane before she could finish, pointing at Stephen, who had taken his drawing pad back and was admiring his own work again.

“Ok then, I think we’re all ready for you two to start in the same grade next week,” Diane said to Westley and Stephen. “Welcome to Pawnee Middle School. Go Bobby Newports.”


End file.
